


i'll be there when your reality drowns

by mrobrotzly



Series: i've got in my mind now all the things we'd do [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] “I'm sorry,” Geralt said in a breath, unconsciously running his thumb over the bard's knee in a caress. “I was wrong. I was angry and took it out on you 'cause you were there, as always, you're always there and when I realize how stupid I was, it was too late. I'm sorry.”Jaskier nodded, murmuring, but didn't answer and Geralt knew he should try harder, watching the bard's face, the blue of his eyes more intense and beautiful than he remembered, the witcher took a deep breath."I can't stop dreaming about you" [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: i've got in my mind now all the things we'd do [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924015
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	i'll be there when your reality drowns

**Author's Note:**

> \- this fic can be read separately, but I recommend reading the first and second part ✨
> 
> always remembering: english is not my first language, probably you'll find some mistakes here, sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.

A few months had passed since the promise Geralt made to himself and to his Child Surprise, he avoided counting down the time so as not to let his anxiety win. Everywhere he went, every town and village, every bit of land, he asked for Jaskier. But either the bard was totally out of reach, or so close that if it hadn't been for miserable days Geralt would have found him.

Nobody could say for sure where Jaskier went or if he would return and the witcher should have expected this, the bard was always a traveler, never stopped to create bonds with anyone or anywhere.

He sighed, hanging the griffin's head in Roach's saddle, he had followed tracks that might have been from the bard to a town on the outskirts of Redania and, luckily, he had found a contract with a good reward - not that the coins were scarce, since Ciri was with Yennefer, the few times he went to civilization he certainly cut expenses, but it was always good to have plenty.

The mayor of the city was friendly to him, more than Geralt was used to and he knew he had Jaskier to thank for it, the man himself called him the White Wolf more than once and the witcher had to suppress several grunts during that conversation, he wasn't in a good mood for months of unsuccessful search - something that even resulted in an argument with Yennefer, an unfair one because she wasn't to blame if her magic wasn't recovered enough to track Jaskier, Ciri argued with him and pointed out how wrong he was for talk to the sorceress like that and Geralt apologized. Yennefer only smiled and said that it was time for him to finally realize what he felt for Jaskier.

He disagreed, it was past time. He should have known it before…

"Ah, there he is!" the mayor opened his arms as Geralt entered the front door of the mansion “The witcher!” the man smiled, showing yellowed teeth, part of his upper lip hidden by a thick black mustache, his round face with wrinkles on either side of his eyes.

Geralt nodded, throwing the griffin's head at one of the guards who were near the door, the man fumbled a little, almost dropping his own sword and going back with the weight, but he held it.

"Done," Geralt said, watching the mayor who still smiled at him.

"Perfect!" he approached, holding out a bag of coins and handing it over to the witcher.

Geralt looked at the contents of the bag and pressed his lips together.

"The deal was double that amount" he said, glaring at the mayor - who at no time seemed ashamed or guilty about it.

"I know, actually I decided to change our deal, you know, you seem to be in need of a rest, and I've a great heart to offer it to poor souls" the witcher grunted, he would turn around and get out of there with that reward and damn the rest, but the man hadn't stopped talking "I have a few rooms left in the mansion and today there will be a wonderful performance and a banquet in celebration of my nephew's birthday, you, dear witcher, will be my guest."

Geralt tried not to roll his eyes, banquets were never something that ended well for him.

"You have to listen to the bard we hired, quite a professional" the witcher murmured a _"hm?"_ frowning as the mayor continued to say something about his nephew, he felt a tightness in his heart, he couldn't letting himself hope that it's Jaskier, not after the countless times he had been wrong hoping to find his old friend.

"Your room is in the first hallway on the left, the last door, upstairs," the man said making him focus again on his surroundings "there's a bath waiting for you, not so hot since your return took a little longer than expected, but it'll serve to make you presentable for the banquet that starts in about an hour” the mayor patted him on the shoulder - Geralt pressed his lips to prevent his reflex from dodging the touch - and without waiting for an answer he left the room.

The witcher rolled his eyes, going up the stairs and hoping that this banquet wouldn't give him a headache.

What he didn't expect was the way his heart stopped when he felt a familiar fragrance.

_Honeysuckle, cedarwood and a light scent of chamomile._

"Jaskier" he whispered quietly, looking at the various corridors in front of him, was it possible? Or was it just his mind playing tricks thanks to the fact that the mayor mentioned a bard?

He picked up his pace, looking at the ground and ignoring the scent that assailed his nose, he wasn't going to let himself be carried away by it, he wasn't going to create hope, it would only result in him leaving the city with an even larger feeling of emptiness in his chest.

His mind was so full that even his senses failed - Vesemir would be disappointed to know that - as he turned left, he ran into someone about his height, knocking the poor guy down on the floor.

"Oh, for God's sake!" the person - a man - whom he ran into cursed loudly “Do you realize how much this doublet costs? I promise the gods that if I see any damaged on it I'll write such a disrespectful ballad about your lower part, my good lord, that if you find a living soul wanting to take you to bed it'll be a miracle!” he said, without looking at the witcher, trying to find balance as he stood up.

If it was a different situation, Geralt would laugh and ignore the insults, but he couldn't move, not when he knew that voice, not when he looked down to help the man to get up and finally after months, _finally_ found him - wearing clothes as extravagant as he remembered, hair more disheveled than usual as if he's in a hurry and his face reddish by the single breath speech.

He felt time stop when blue eyes looked at him.

"Jaskier" he said again in a whisper, afraid to say it louder and break whatever spell it was that made the bard finally appear in front of him.

"Oh" Jaskier said, his eyes widening a little, finally standing in front of the witcher, brushing the invisible dust off his clothes and clearing his throat "Lucky for you that your reputation was created by me and I wouldn't risk damaging it with a ballad like that" he gave a fake smile, remaining silent for a few seconds as if he expected something, Geralt felt a lump in his throat, not knowing what to do or say - it was a long day and he's definitely not prepared for it.

Jaskier sighed.

"Well, good to see you, I think" he said, waving his hand and walking away. While listening to the bard's footsteps on the wooden floor, it took him exactly 15 seconds to act.

"Wait," he said, finally moving and staying a reasonable distance away from Jaskier, the bard didn't turn to look at him or reply "Jaskier, wait."

He heard a loud sigh again, Jaskier turned right into a corridor with Geralt right behind him, when the witcher managed to grab his wrist and stop him he finally looked at Geralt.

"What?" he asked, frowning annoyed.

"I-" Geralt swallowed "I want to talk."

Jaskier laughed wryly.

"This is new coming from you" he said in a bitter tone and the witcher pressed his lips together.

"Please" he asked quietly, his voice more vulnerable than he had ever heard before and it made the bard's expression soften. He nodded, looking away.

"Follow me" Jaskier said, Geralt loosened his grip on his wrist and watched the bard walking ahead of him, paying no attention to anything else along the way.

They stopped in front of a door, Jaskier pulled a key out of his pocket and opened it. The room he's in was luxurious, with a double bed and its own fireplace, one of the best rooms in the house for sure, worthy of a talented master bard. The said bard entered the room, removing the doublet and placing it gently on the bed, checking if the fabric was okay.

"It took a while for you to find me" Jaskier said suddenly, looking back and watching the witcher standing at the door, looking around. The bard waved a hand indicating that he could enter.

"I tried" he replied, closing the door behind him "I tried to find you for months, Jaskier, where have you been?" he asked, somewhat exasperated, without taking his eyes off the bard, afraid that Jaskier might suddenly disappear again - he was only sure that it wasn't a dream because of the slight pain in his legs thanks to the recent hunt.

"I was doing what you _oh, so delicately_ asked that day on top of that mountain" he tilted his head to the side, studying Geralt's face "Taking myself off your hands."

The witcher pressed his lips together, swallowing hard, taking a step forward, but stopping shortly thereafter not sure if Jaskier would like him to approach.

The bard sighed, sitting on the bed and patting the mattress, inviting Geralt to sit beside him. But the witcher surprised him, kneeling in front of him and tentatively placing a hand on the bard's knee. Jaskier's eyes widened for a moment, but he composed himself quickly.

“I'm sorry,” Geralt said in a breath, unconsciously running his thumb over the bard's knee in a caress. “I was wrong. I was angry and took it out on you 'cause you were there, as always, you're always there and when I realize how stupid I was, it was too late. I'm sorry.”

Jaskier nodded, murmuring, but didn't answer and Geralt knew he should try harder, watching the bard's face, the blue of his eyes more intense and beautiful than he remembered, the witcher took a deep breath.

"I can't stop dreaming about you" he admitted and saw the bard looking surprised "I dream about you every single day, Jaskier. I see myself meeting you after winter, the two of us talking in front of the fire pit in the forest, traveling together as we did before” he pressed his fingers weakly on the bard's knee “And I see you in Kaer Morhen, safe with my family, with me…"

The bard lost his breath for a moment and his heart missed a beat, he knew the weight of those words, he knew that the castle was the only place where Geralt felt safe. It’s home, and according to the witcher, it’s where Jaskier should be. _With him._

"Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly.

"With all the letters" he said firmly, loving the way the corner of the bard's mouth curved in a small smile.

"I would love that," he said before narrowing his eyes and pointing his index finger at the witcher "but I'm still mad at you."

Geralt chuckled before getting serious again "I know, I'm not asking you to forgive, I don't think I deserve your forgiveness, but, Jaskier, I want you to believe me when I say I'm sorry."

The bard nodded, smiled at him, his eyes as soft as his voice, placing a hand over the one on his knee.

"So... those dreams?"" he raised an eyebrow "Every day, huh?"

Geralt laughed softly, letting Jaskier's fingers intertwine with his, his answer was only "Hm", the bard rolled his eyes, but it was more fondly than annoyed.

"You really missed me that much?" he said in a playful tone, but Geralt answered anyway.

"Yes" he replied firmly "Every day."

The bard smiled, remaining silent for a few seconds, contemplating what to say next and what to do with that information. Geralt waited with his heart pounding in his chest, barely able to breathe properly until Jaskier sighed, looking back at him.

"Okay" he said "I've a show to do and I believe that if I get even more late the band will hate me forever" he got up and Geralt did the same, Jaskier put his doublet back on and approached the witcher "Meet me here an hour after the performance is over. Then we can continue this conversation, okay?” he said, waiting for Geralt to nod, then head to the door, leaving the room and a witcher, who already felt nervousness building in his chest, behind.

At least he would have time to prepare himself better for what was to come.

* * *

The banquet was taking place in the main hall of the mansion, obviously Geralt attracted several looks as soon as he passed through the large door, but ignored them all, thankfully the mayor or his nephew didn't show up to talk to him as he headed for a table in the corner of the room.

He didn't take long to find Jaskier, chatting animatedly with the others musicians, meeting his gaze only once, with a small smile, before picking the lute and starting to sing. It wasn't much different from the other times when he saw the bard performing, but the feeling of reunion had not yet left his chest, more than once he had to hide a smile on his tankard and ignore the feeling of disappointment each time the bard didn't come to talk to him when he paused between songs. And for the first time Geralt thought the show was over too soon, he wanted to stay there, seeing Jaskier happily dancing around the room, hearing his voice resonate perfectly in the hall's acoustics and the blue of his eyes shining wonderfully in contrast to the yellowish lighting in the room.

He sighed, getting up, the banquet would continue, but the bard was no longer there. The witcher left the room, realizing that the people who might notice his absence - the mayor and his nephew - were drunk beyond coherence. Returning to the bedroom and lying on the bed, he looked at the ceiling counting the time until it's time to finally fix the mistakes he had made on the top of that damn mountain.

* * *

This wasn't quite what he thought would happen, he thought he would apologize again, that they would talk for a while and that, at best things would return to normal, he would have his friend back. Obviously what's happening was something infinitely better, something that made him doubt whether he had fallen asleep while waiting and this was yet another of his dreams about the bard.

They said a few words when Geralt entered the room, the witcher praised the bard's performance and was answered with a chuckle as Jaskier closed the door. He doesn't remember what else was said, just the memories of long fingers against his chest, pushing him back and forcing him to sit on the bed, desperate lips on his stealing his breath and the sounds from his throat, and how it all seemed so _right._

Jaskier kissed him intensely and Geralt reciprocated in the same way, lost in sensation, feeling his cock hardening fast in his trousers.

"Tell me what else you dreamed of" Jaskier whispered in his ear, running his fingers lightly over the bulge in the witcher's trousers "I know that you had more than just innocent dreams about me. Tell me, did you dreamed of this? My hands or even my lips around you?" he slid his fingers into his pants and pulled Geralt's cock out of his clothes "Did you dreamed about kissing me?" he kissed his neck "Biting me?" and bit his earlobe "Fucking me?"

Geralt groaned low and hoarse, grabbing the sheets tightly.

"Don't move" Jaskier said and the witcher suppressed a grunt "You're going to do what I say, Geralt, you still have a lot to apologize for and that's a good way to start" he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, stroking once and making Geralt's leg tremble at the sensation.

The bard smiled, leaning on the bed with one knee between the witcher's legs, nibbling the corner of his mouth, Geralt wanted to pull him in for another kiss, to feel every part of his body against his, but he didn't dare move.

Jaskier slid his hand under the witcher's shirt, pulling the cloth up.

"Take it off" he said, lightly scratching Geralt's abdomen, the witcher undressed in one quick motion - so fast he heard a chuckle and an amused _"Eager, huh?"_ \- he threw the shirt somewhere in the room, he would worry about finding it later.

Jaskier smiled at him, running his lips down his jaw, nibbling on his neck, his fingers caressing one of his nipples, pinching weakly. The bard held Geralt's cock again, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the tip in a way that made the witcher groan hoarse and low.

"I'm thinking," Jaskier said, still brushing his lips over Geralt's neck, making him shiver "Do you want to make me happy, Geralt?" it was said in a purr, Jaskier held the witcher's chin with his fingers, making him look into his eyes, the other hand still tight around his shaft, stroking slowly, making Geralt's mind start to stop to work properly.

He thought about the answer and it was no surprise when he heard his voice deeper than the usual answer _"Yes"_ he wanted, he wanted to make Jaskier happy, he wanted to be everything the bard deserved.

“Good” he gave the witcher a quick kiss and Geralt went forward looking for more contact, but a hand on his chest stopped him “I would love to put your mouth to work” he brushed his thumb over the witcher's lower lip, soon after pressing it against the tip of Geralt's tongue “Do you want it, Geralt? Do you want to eat me until I'm wet enough for your gorgeous cock to slide all the way into me?”

He was unable to control the involuntary movement of his hip, groaning and thrusting into the grip of Jaskier's hand, the bard smiled as he watched the witcher regain control of himself, sliding his finger through the pre-come that leaked from the tip.

"Is that a yes, Geralt?" he asked, stopping the movement of his hand and receiving a frustrated growl in response "I want to hear your voice, dear."

"Yes" he said, noting how beautiful Jaskier's eyes looked like that, with the black of the pupil almost swallowing the blue.

"Yes what?" he asked and Geralt just wanted to move and kiss him so hard until that stupid smile disappeared from the bard's face.

"Whatever you want" he replied, losing his breath for a few seconds when the bard responded with a sharp stroke, tightening his grip around his length.

"Whatever I want?" he went forward to whisper in the witcher's ear "What if what I want is you lying on my bed while I ride your face, using your mouth for my own pleasure?" Geralt felt the heat spread through his body and his cock throbbed with interest.

"Fuck" he whispered, nodding positively, until he remembered what Jaskier said a few minutes ago "Yes" he bit his lip, in some of his dreams something similar had happened, but nothing left him prepared for how _hot_ it's to hear the bard talking to him like that while stroking him in a way that's almost torture, his cock so painfully hard begging for more.

Jaskier seemed quite pleased with the answer, ordered Geralt to take off his own pants and lie on the bed, making it clear that he wasn't allowed to touch himself, the witcher grunted, but he did it without hesitation, lying on the sheet, his hard cock against his abdomen, controlling himself not to wrap his hand around the shaft while watching Jaskier standing in front of the bed, putting on a show, taking off his clothes.

The witcher didn't took his eyes off the bard, imagining his teeth marking every piece of skin being exposed, his fingers caressing the hair on his chest, his tongue sliding down his thighs until he wrapped his lips around that long, wonderful cock. _Fuck,_ he pressed his fingers to the sheet again to remain obedient, he wanted to be good for Jaskier, he wanted to do whatever the bard asked for.

When Jaskier, without any clothes, positioned himself on top of him, with one knee between his legs, caressing his face, running his fingers over his lips again, Geralt's heart faltered, Jaskier was gorgeous and to know that this wasn't a dream, that finally he would have the bard the way he so wanted, was almost too much. The bard looked at him with a soft look and leaned in for a kiss, tender and full of feelings, he took the opportunity to bring the bodies even closer, grinding their cocks together, both moaning in the middle of the kiss.

When Jaskier stopped the kiss, Geralt watched him move, changing his position so that he now had his back to the witcher, both knees on either side of Geralt's body, leaning forward and planting his hands on Geralt's thighs, with his ass right in front of the witcher.

"You can use your hands now" he said, biting his lip and moving back a little, feeling the warm breath against his skin.

Geralt didn't wait, bringing both hands to the bard's ass and squeezing firmly, making Jaskier let out a surprised gasp, he slid his hands across the exposed skin, holding the bard's hip and pulling gently against his face.

Jaskier groaned when he felt Geralt's tongue on him, the witcher gave the bard no time to prepare for the sensation, licking around his hole with excitement, spreading his ass with his hands, delighting in it as much as the bard. Jaskier whispered a low _"Yes"_ when he felt the tip of his tongue so close to penetrate, pressing his fingers to the witcher's thigh and biting his lip.

The moan that Jaskier let out when Geralt slide his tongue inside was the most beautiful sound Geralt has ever heard, so, obviously, the witcher would do everything possible to make him moan like that again. Jaskier straightened up, going back and rolling his hips, the witcher helped him move, pulling the bard's hips back against his face again, clearly very much liking the idea of Jaskier riding his face. Jaskier bit his lip, feeling his body tremble as the tongue came and went inside him, Geralt grunted hoarsely, slapping one side of the bard's ass hard.

"Gods, Geralt!" he leaned forward and opened his mouth against the witcher's thigh, spreading his legs wider as Geralt ate him vigorously, the sound of his groans vibrating through the bard's body and making the blood boil deliciously in his veins. He noticed the witcher's cock throbbing close to his face and was overcome by the urge to taste. He ran his tongue along the length, feeling Geralt's thighs spasm under his hands, Jaskier wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly.

"Fuck!" the witcher groaned, sliding his tongue into Jaskier again. The bard lowered his lips moaning, the sounds vibrating on Geralt's cock making his eyes roll back into his head, trying not to go with his hips up involuntarily while the heat enveloped him more and more.

Geralt knew he was making a mess, leaving Jaskier all wet the way the bard had asked, the mouth wrapped around his cock working absurdly well, while Jaskier bounces his head up and down, moaning as if that was exactly what he wanted most, sliding the length in as deep as he could, until Geralt felt Jaskier's throat tight around the tip of his cock.

"Jaskier" he called, panting, running his fingers lightly over the bard hole, Jaskier groaned, but didn't answer, too lost in what he was doing, his hand firm at the base of the cock, stroking what wasn't inside his mouth "Fuck, Jaskier” Geralt groaned closing his eyes, he couldn't remember the last time he was as hard as he's now, he's close, but didn't want to end it, not now.

He slapped the bard's ass hard, hoping it would get his attention, but Jaskier just moaned louder, his cock throbbing and Geralt felt another wave of desire take over his body - " _he fucking likes it"_ he thought, keeping that information for a next time, one that he wasn’t that close to come.

“Jaskier. Stop” he said firmly, deep and husky, tightening his grip on the bard's hip, this time Jaskier heard it, sliding his mouth up more slowly than necessary, breathing unevenly and still holding Geralt's cock, he looked back over his shoulders, his lips red and wet.

The witcher got lost watching Jaskier's face, it was really infinitely better than his dreams...

"You want to come inside me, don't you?" the phrase caught him off guard and his moan sounded very close to a whine, Jaskier smiled, moving to a new position, still on top of Geralt, but this time facing him, the bard deliberately and purposefully sat on the witcher's cock, rolling his hip. Geralt gripped his hip tightly, and, realizing what he did, he looked at Jaskier for confirmation as to whether or not he could have moved.

The bard laughed, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be a dear, Geralt, and get the oil. Under the pillow" the witcher frowned, stretching his arm, feeling around the place until he found what was asked for.

He raised an eyebrow, handing the vial to the bard, Jaskier only responded by winking and removing the cork with his teeth.

He poured the liquid on his fingers and the palm of his hand, getting on his knees over Geralt and wrapping his hand around his cock without hesitation. Jaskier stroked the shaft for a few seconds, sliding his hand easily up and down, before settling and lowering his hips to the point that Geralt's cock head was brushing against his hole.

"Wait" the witcher tried to say, trying to form the words, a difficult task since the bard's hand didn't stop and he had a privileged view of his cock so close to disappearing into the bard's body "I didn't... With my fingers...” was what he managed to say before tipping his head back and groan hoarse when he felt the tip of his cock being enveloped, sliding inside.

“Don't worry” Jaskier replied, panting and lowering his hips even more, feeling the length stretching him wonderfully “I already did this, why do you think I needed that extra hour after the performance?” he smiled while moaning low when he finally sat on the witcher's lap.

"You knew this was going to happen" he said, raising an eyebrow.

" _Hope_ is the right word" Jaskier bit his lip, placing both hands on the witcher's chest for support, grinding his hips.

He started to move slowly, Geralt looked at him in a trance, delighted with every corner of his face, seeing him panting as he lifted and lowered his hips without increasing speed, he did this a few times until, when only the tip was inside, he sat down firmly, taking all Geralt's cock in one move.

The witcher moaned loudly, closing his eyes involuntarily, tightening his grip on Jaskier's hips, the bard didn't stop, testing his own stamina as he bounced on Geralt's lap, clenching around the length, feeling so wonderfully full and stretched. Geralt curled his toes, fingers twitching, his legs trembling, waiting for the bard to give him permission to move.

"Come on, Geralt" he said adjusting the angle of his movements, trying to hit the spot that would make him see stars "Fuck me."

He didn't have to say it twice, the witcher planted his feet on the mattress, flexing his knees, sliding even deeper into the bard and thrusting his hips up hard, Jaskier moaned loudly, one hand gripping Geralt's shoulder and the other caressing his chest, brushing his nipples.

Geralt pulled Jaskier's hips down as he grinded his hips, feeling the blunt head of the witcher's cock rubbing against the bundle of nerves, making shocks run down his spine. The witcher thrust hard and quickly, feeling the bard clenching whenever his cock was as deep as possible, so hot and tight around him, making his blood boil in his veins.

Jaskier's cock bounced beautifully, Geralt seeing this wrapped his hand around the length, stroking him at the same speed he fucked the bard. Jaskier thrusting into the witcher's hand made the cock inside him hit that sweet spot perfectly, he cried loudly, moaning Geralt's name again and again, babbling praise and encouragement for him to keep going.

The sounds of skin meeting skin and the moans, gasps and curses of both resonated in the room, while Geralt thrusts him quick, strong and rhythmless and Jaskier felt his hips tremble with effort and stimulation, the hand tightening around his cock and he felt the heat rise up his body, digging his nails into the witcher's shoulder and slamming his hip down hard as he came, white spurts of come painting Geralt's chest.

Geralt groaned, still moving, watching the bard, Jaskier with a flushed face, eyes closed and biting his lips, so fucking _gorgeous_ , clenching around him so tightly that it only took a few more thrusts and the witcher was coming deep inside him.

They breathed deeply in the same rhythm, hearts returning to normal speed, Jaskier's hole still twitching around his throbbing cock, prolonging the sensation of his orgasm. He felt long fingers caressing his chest again, as the bard slid his hips upwards, in a last low moan, pulling the cock out of him.

Jaskier practically collapsed beside Geralt, lying on his stomach, face turned towards the witcher.

"Fuck..." Geralt said quietly, returning from his ecstasy and turning to look at the bard.

"Yeah" Jaskier agreed, smiling, blue fixed on the gold, bringing a hand to the witcher's face and brushing the hair out of his forehead.

They stood like that for a few moments, silently looking at each other, saying everything with just glances and Geralt finally felt that the emptiness in his chest was finally filled and that the fears in his mind, that had accompanied him since the dragon hunt, disappeared.

It was the bard who broke the silence.

"Gods, I'm disgusting" he said with a smile, feeling the sweat drying on his body. Geralt snorted.

"Not only you" he said, looking at the evidence of their actions on his abdomen. The bard murmured amusedly, smiling at him in a way that made something inside him melt "Do you want me to ask for a bath?" he asked, watching Jaskier nod.

He wiped himself off with one of the sheets, ignoring the bard's disapproving look and pulled on only his trousers.

He was about to leave the room when he heard the bard calling him.

"Geralt?" Jaskier looked at him softly "What time do we leave tomorrow?"

And Geralt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face "At dawn" he replied before leaving the room, his heart full in his chest beating hard and happy.

Finally he had his bard back.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)
> 
> if you liked leave kudos and comments, it will make me very happy 💖


End file.
